Eternal Sonata The Legenday Three
by dill2k9
Summary: This story is about the lifes of beat polka and allgeretto i havent completed the game so bear with me and plz review
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story because I am a massive fan of the rpg game its not that good because I havent completed the game yet but I am good at stories so you can ask me to write a story and I will so tell me in your review or add me on facebook on dill2k8buzzin at hotmail dot co dot uk and there will be a little picture of Polka and Allegretto so thanks. Eternal Sonata The Quest Of The Legendary Three

Chapter 1 :  
The Old Man It was a wonderous morning the birds were out, the trees were blowing in the wind and the sun was giving the medow a gloden shine. Polka was heading for the medow when she bumped into Algretto,"Hi Polka where are you heading?"She stared at him in a happy way"Polka..Polka!""Oh im sorry Retto its just that its been a while since the last time we spoke.""Yeah your right ahh good times so where are you going"  
She stared again then awnsered,"Im heading to the medow to pick some flowers for my mum she has fallen sick and I want to help her.""Oh Polka some things never change."  
"So where are you going Retto?""Im going back to the hideout beat dosnt like being alone.""Ok i'll see you later Retto."Polka carried on on her way to the medow when a seed monster appeared, but strangely enough the seed didnt bother her it just let her was at the medow it was beutiful, the yellow sunflowers shone like moon reflecting off of the water, the dandilions blew and spread there seeds in an elegant yet gracefull way the noise was silent, the only noise was the sound of the buzzing was picking the flowers when she saw an old man layed on the floor she rushed to him and used her orange glow to try to heal stood got up looked at Polka and shouted "YOU ARE THE ONE, THE DESTRUCTOR."The silence was he layed there he was began to cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Beats Disapperence

Algretto was walking back to the hideout when a sudden thought about his past jumped in his head, he froze....."Come on Retty open your presents.""WAHHHHH""Oh ill go get baby beat.""Hey this is me at my 9th birthday, and thats my mother getting Beat, so where was my dad?""FREZEE EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR!""Huh whats this, is this the muderer was that on my birthday, ARGH and thats my dad unconcious on the floor but OH NO MY MUM!!!!, what about Beat ARGHHHH!."Algretto woke up to find a man."Oh so your awake."  
"Awake what do you mean, where am I?""You fell unconcious about two hours ago. Why are you heading some where?""Beat""Hello...?""Uh yeah why""Because ill give you a ride.""Umm.  
Ritardando city please!".;  
"Thank you im really glad you help me bye!!"Algretto left the man before he had the man had a chance to tell him rushed back to the hideout hoping Beat had eaten.  
"Beat......Beat im maybe he went to the sewers."Algretto sat on the half-destroyed chair and relaxed and dozed off.  
Algretto woke up."Maybe Beat is back now BEAT BEAT ARE YOU HOME!!!!."There was no awnser.  
Algretto looked at the time, it was six pm he had slept for four hours Beat had to be home just as he started to panic he saw a letter on the table he read it.

Dear Retto,

Im leaving this hideout i can't stand it you treat me like a little kid and you always take the mickey out of my love for photography so im just telling you don't ever come to try and look for me because i hate you.

From Beat

P.S SO LONG!!

"This really dosent sound like Beat I wonder where he really is." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
The Start Of A New Evil

"Hee hee hee hee hee the legendary three are dead and I am going to send out my dark forces soon enough it's all going the way I want it to.""Sir sir sir""What now!""We have just had reports that the girl is alive and so is the young boy but there is no signs of the other boy.""WHAT you mean to tell me that two of the legendary three are alive this is uncalled for send out my greatest knights and see to me that these two are killed and don't report back untill they are."

"I wonder who that old man was and why did he say that im the destructor oh im so confused anyway I best get these flowers back to mother she must be worried.".;  
Polka was rushing home when she bumped into Algretto (again) "Wow oh its you Algretto we have to stop meeting with such a bang."  
"Yeah your right it would do my head some good, anyway ive got to go cya.""W-w-wait oh hes gone oh well."Polka finally got home her mother was still awake but she was burning up Polka was very worried she froze she saw a flash of her past."Bye-bye mummy im goin to play in the garden.""Ok Polka ill call you in when teas done ok?""K mummy."She walked outside and saw a little boy."  
"HI my names Polka whats yours.""My name is Algretto.""Cool do you want to play in my garden with me.""Yeah sure."Polka and Algretto played for hours until "Polka dear teas done.""COMING MAMA.""Goodbye Algretto ill see you tommorow.""Ok bye oh and by the way you can call me Retto."Polka laughed and ran inside.

"Whao what was that about oh mother i forgot ill use my orange glow."Polka closed her eyes she started to rise she was shining orange the orange glow filled her mother she was cured."Thank you Polka but you know i dont like you using your magic.""I know mother im sorry I was panicing.""I know dear.""Um....Mum.""Yes Polka.""Um....When I was in the medow I...uh I helped a man with my magic and he stood up and shouted you are the one the destuctor.""What why would he say that.""I dont know.""Anyway its ok because your not a bad person anyway.""I hope your right mum."Polka went to her bedroom and layed remembered the little boys name it was Algeretto, but could it realy be Retto, could she really have known him in the past, but she could only remember seeing that boy once, things where getting shakey in the world, and Polka didnt like it one bit. 


End file.
